


Skin to Skin

by Zephirahnyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirahnyx/pseuds/Zephirahnyx
Summary: This Mini series was written for the HBC's Week of Love.Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.Mon Feb. 8 - First Meeting*Tue Feb. 9 - First DateWed Feb. 10 - First KissThurs Feb. 11 - First “I love you”Fri Feb. 12 - First SleepoverSat Feb. 13 - First Public Display of AffectionSun Feb. 14 - First Valentine’s Day
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki x avenger!reader
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Tom Hiddleston HBC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: a litol Angst and Panic attack if you will. Brooding God of mischief thats it for now I think.  
> Note: this is my entry for the HBC’s Week of Love event and it’ll be for the @the-th-horniest-book-club 🥰 hope you’ll enjoy this. Comments and reblogs are very much appreciated. Hugs&Kisses, Zephy

Excited is an understatement of what you’re feeling today. You’re about to lose your mind most likely. You just got yourself labeled as an Avengers and are now in the compound where other Avengers like yourself-you giggled at that thought- are living.

You got there last night and were able to settle in and fix your room. You decided to wake up super early to try and bake some treats to give your new housemates and give a good first impression. You’re already prepared for that you’ve bought all the things you’ll need to bake some chocolate chip cookies so starting early is not a problem.

It was still dark out when you began mixing ingredients humming with the tune of your music blasting on your earpods.

You’ve always enjoyed baking. Your granny taught you the art of it and how it helps calms your emotions and it just became your favorite thing to do.

You’re busy folding the cookie dough when you feel it. The hair on your nape stands. Someone or something is behind you…

You slowly turned and gasped on how close the person is to you and you accidentally touched his bare chest making you gasp as loads and loads of emotions came rushing to you. You stared at him, hands glued on his chest as tears started flowing from your eyes. He frowned at you and grabbed your arm to remove it from where you are touching him.

You tried to calm your brain by turning towards the counter holding both hands on its corner breathing in and out continuously as you counted silently in your head.

You hate this. You hate being surprised by your own ability to feel other beings emotions and thoughts through their skin. You would have been wearing your gloves but you really thought you’ll be alone in the kitchen. You didn’t even hear him come in. You tried to remember in your brain who it was.

Lean toned chest, smooth light skin, and long raven ha….ir. your eyes went wide upon realizing who you terrorized by your ability. Freaking Loki of Asgard! The god of mischief, the god that almost destroyed the earth.

Omg! Omg! Omg!!!

You hurriedly turned to apologize but saw no one. It was as if you’ve been alone the whole time. You wiped your tears and took a deep breath. This is not the 1st impression that you want with anyone on the team.

You finished baking by 5 am and had a lot of time to freshen up on your room before you went to the conference room to meet everyone as per The AI Friday’s advice. You went in with a bowl of cookies. Scenarios playing in your head on how this will go and your brain automatically went on how a certain raven haired God will react to you.

You entered the room and felt super small seeing as everyone is around. From the Iron man to the Hulk. You swallowed thickly when your eyes landed on the person leaning on the wall in the farthest corner of the room. He’s looking at you sharply as if you’re some kind of a ticking time bomb. Crap you already made a very bad impression on one of the most powerful beings in the room.

Tony Stark urged you to come stand next to him and you did. You stiffly walked towards him like a little girl on her 1st day of school hugging her backpack but in your case you’re hugging warm stocks of cookies in a glass bowl.

“Good day Y/N.” Tony greeted and offered a hand. You accepted it with your leathered covered hand and shook his. “It’s been a while. I hope you’re able to settle in nicely. We’re very excited to have you on our team.” He said. Frowning as he saw what you’re holding. He lifted the cloth covering you cookies using the end of his sunglasses and gasp. “Well color me whipped. She brought us cookies. You should all taste this, you’ll die happy.” He excitedly took the bowl from your hands and placed it down in the middle of the huge table. You heard everyone’s excited comments as they all took some for themselves except one. Loki is still where he was when you came in and still is staring at you.

“You should taste this brother. It’s like Valhalla is in my tongue.” Thor commented as he walked back next to his brother holding at least 6 cookies in his right hand and munching on two more on his left.

“I do not eat rubbish.” He said. You nervously looked away from them and started your introduction. Everyone was very nice and listened intently as you talked which calmed your nerves.

“What’s with the gloves?” Asked Sam Wilson.

You looked down on your hands and smiled. Tony talked for you trying to explain as better as he could. Because you would have done it badly. You’re a great fighter, skilled even, you’ve ranked near Natasha and is very good with techs though as far as you know you’re here because of what your hands can do.

“So she’s an empath?” Asked Captain America.

“Close.” Tony answered back. “She’s better than an empath, she can absorb and transfer emotions and thoughts through physical contact. She’s going to be a great asset in recovering information from enemies.” He grinned. “They can say no all they want but with one touch from Y/N they’re a gonner and we, the winner.”

“That’s very interesting. It’s like she’s a human lie detector.” Bucky Barnes said.

“Kinda..you answered back. Though I can be a lie maker if I want to.” You joked. Well day one went on nicely…ish. everyone liked you except for the quiet God. He’s been looking at your every move.

You went back to your room and happily reminisced about the happenings with your new team. You can’t believe you’re able to joke and laugh with them.

You’re about to go change so you can go to the gym and train when you see him. He’s standing in front of your floor to ceiling window looking away from you.

“You felt something when you touched me.” He said emotionless. You stared at his back as you walked further in.

“I-I would really like to apologize for that. I would never want to do that. I didn’t expect to see anyone that morning.” You said.

“No one will know of this.” He said turning around now. You couldn’t help but appreciate him even though he makes you super nervous with all his staring. He’s very very beautiful.

You didn’t realize how close he got until you felt his breath next to your ear making you shiver.

“Speak of this to anyone and I will make your life here miserable.” He said before you saw green mist and he’s gone. Well there goes your plan on making your stay in the compound as great as it can be. Your knees give out and you end up sitting on the edge of your bed.


	2. Skin to Skin (First Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd day of our wonderful HBC’s Week of Love for the lovely @the-th-horniest-book-club 🥰

You know what’s the fun part of fighting the bad? It’s that it doesn’t choose a great time. It pops up as randomly as it can. So here you are on your second day trying to go around and meet people, when you got a message to suit up.

Small details are that you and your team are going to keep an eye on one of hydras abandoned bases because Friday had detected some activity there.

What you didn’t know is the team you speak of is just you, the Falcon, Natasha and Loki. Yup, how fun will it be? You and the person that doesn’t like you in one deadly work. You won’t be surprised if somehow between the fighting you’ll be stabbed by him. You shook your head to remove the thoughts running in it. You really should stop watching suspense shows. You sighed.

After almost three hours in the air you all finally made it in the location. You scratched your head when you saw that the area is surrounded by a lot of trees.

“Looks like we’re up for a fun hide and seek game if there’s really people here now.” Nat said as she fixed all the weapons secured on her belt. Sam agreed. He activated three of his cute little drones to help out with securing the area for treats.

“We should go. All these small talks will not vanish our enemies.” Loki said walking past the three of you. You pouted.

“I think that’s mostly because of me. Sorry guys.” You said as you finished fixing your knives on your belt and grabbing your metal staff. It’s your main weapon because it keeps you from getting near anyone when it’s not needed.

“No worries cookies, he’s like that to everyone. He didn’t really have a choice in being here. He’s banished here to help.” Sam said using the silly nickname they all choose to give you after you delivered tons of cookies to them.

You look at Loki’s retreating back sadly.

You’re able to get inside the rusty building without encountering anyone.

“This is a bit creepy. How did Friday detect anything here? There’s no one in about 10 kilometers.” Sam said as he checked the tech in his arm.

“Maybe it’s a ghost?” You joked which earned you a strange look from them. “What? I watch movies.” You rolled your eyes at them and continued going to another part of the building to check. It looks like you’re in a laboratory slash surgery room. That gave you chills. You tried to not imagine how many bodies were cut and gutted in here.

“You have a very unique mind.” Someone said which made you squeak. You turned around swinging your staff towards the voice but was halted by a sting hand. Loki held the end of your staff smirking at you.

“Crap…” you whispered. You didn’t do anything again didn’t you? “I-I’m sorry.” You bit your lips as you relaxed, removing your staff from his hold.

“For someone that works with emotions you do suck at it.” He said, smirking at you.

You scratched your nape as you stared up at his face, his very very beautiful face. Ugh!

“I know. Its been a challenge controlling my own. I was so used at controlling others.” You said remembering your childhood. How you tried to mold your always bickering parents to play nice when you’re around and to act as if they loved you. You know they hated it and they hated you but what can you say you were ten and scared. But they didn’t care. All they know is you’re an anomaly and that they rather not be around you. That’s why as soon as your grandma offered they toosed you away like a hot potato.

You shook your head as your most dreaded memory came up. You frowned and turned to look at Loki again.

“Was that you!?” You asked. You’re gritting your teeth as you feel the rage consume you. He just stared down at you smirking wickedly. You boinked away the tears that threatened to fall from your eyes. “We’re even now.” You said gripping your staff.

“Yes we are.” He proudly said as he went around checking if he could find anything useful and you did the same.

It really was a lab and they’ve experimented on people trying to make a brain dead person have functions again. That made your stomach turn especially when you saw the reports of how the patients reacted to that. Some were like dummies and some became vicious. And so many more that you end up closing the files you’re reading and you just grabbed them.all to bring them back with you.

“Find anything else?” You asked Loki but he didn’t answer so you went to look what he’s doing in the room he went in. You found him staring at a cradle.

“There’s a body here.” He said. That alerted you. Especially when you saw him touch the cradle to open it using his power.

“Nooo Loki don’t!” You shouted as the cover of it opened up releasing some kind of gas. Knowing the few things you’ve read if your guess is correct this is gonna be bad.

You ran to him to grab his arm to pull him away but he didnt move so when you saw the sharp claw like hands coming out the gas you didn’t think much and just went in between Loki and the thing.

You gasped in pain as you felt the slicing on your back.

“Good norns! Y/N! You dumb, dumb mortal!” He shouted as he caught you in his arms when your legs gave out. He looked behind you and flicked his hands green mist went to take away the life from the girl from the cradle. You heard its body make noise as it fell down.

Still in Loki’s embrace you tried to breathe deep but it ended up just you gasping painfully. The cuts must have been deeper than you thought.

“L-Loki…” you pleaded with him as you felt your breathing start getting shallow and you feel like you’re drowning. You must have blood on your lungs by now. You tried to swallow the sobs that tried to get out of your lips and you just stared up at his face. He really have a nice face. It’s unfair.

You must have lost your mind because when he caught you staring you smiled up at him which in return got you another frown.

“Stop admiring me. I know I look better than the normal midgard male population. You really must be dumb, why did you jump infront of me. I’m a God I won’t be hurt by a mere scratch.” He said as he helped you to lay down on the floor as he called out to Nat and Sam on his coms. He turned you on your side to check your injury and you heard him take in a breath.

“Is it bad?” You asked thinking of the worse based on his face.

“Don’t get your brain all rilled up, Cookies. It’ll be alright.” You giggled when you heard him call you on your new nickname.

“S-so I’m cookies to y-you now too.” You coughed but still smiling.

“Oh you need to shuush.” He said but you can hear the smile in his tone. So your stupidity got you on his goodside.

“How can I s-shuush. This might be my last time to talk. What i-if some parasite is now in me and I’ll start walking and biting people.” You caughed again as you felt something soothing on your back.

“You need to change what you watch Y/N. That’s not healthy anymore.” He said, shaking his head. Your back is starting to feel nice now and your head is like it’s floating. You giggled again as you touched his face. Even in your groggy brain you felt his emotions. Scared, amused and adoration. Is that all for you? You smiled at him again as your eyes were about to close.

“You should date me Loki.” You said. His eyes went wide as he steadied you to pick you up.

“That’s the soothing magic talking.” He said as he started to walk.

You’re about to walk past the table where you put down the files you found when you remember how important they are.

“Wait! Wait! Lemme grab those.” You pointed to the tall stocks of folders.

He walked near it and you grabbed them and hugged them on your chest like your life depends on it.

You feel proud of yourself getting them or being carried by Loki. You’re not sure which anymore and before he even finds your team you fell asleep.

You woke up in what you guessed as the med bay. You tried to get up and looked around to find no one. You brushed your hair with your hand as you tried to stand but got dizzy. You tried to grip the bed frame for support but you’re too slow so you just let yourself fall. You’re about to kiss the floor when two strong hands caught you and relief and annoyance flooded your brain.

“You must enjoy being in my arms.” He teased as he helped you back on the bed.

“You got nice arms.” You joked as you went back on your bed. You took a deep breath and seriously asked him “how did the rest of the mission go?”

“Well, the Widow was able to find some scavengers that tried to loot the structure they came back there before we left and they must have been the ones who triggered Friday’s system. The monstrous thing that attacked you is dead officially and we didn’t find another of it but we did find a mass grave behind the building.” He explained as he sat down on the side of your bed.

You thanked him and relaxed knowing there’s no more of that thing around.

“Do you like steak or do you prefer the simple ones?” Loki suddenly asked. You looked at him confused.

“What for?” You asked.

“You have offered me to date you. Have you forgotten?” He said, smirking at you. You felt your cheeks heat up. Crap you did. Mid thinking about tobe a zombie parasite walker time. You looked at him waiting for him to say he’s joking but nothing . He just raised one gorgeous eyebrow as he waited.

“You’re serious?” You covered your face with one hand as you tried to let what he’s saying sink in.

“Very serious, you’ve felt my darkest emotions I’ve seen your darkest memories don’t you think we’re past the getting to know part Sam keep on babbling about?” He said as he slowly touched your elbow with a finger and you felt his sincerity and adoration. Your brain feels like it’s about to explode. This majestic person really wants to go out with you. Omg!!!

You slowly nodded and he smiled.

“So stake or not?” He asked again.

“I like steak.” You answered back. He smiled and left. Leaving you with so many emotions that you never felt before as your own. Joy, giddiness and something you can’t name.

A week after you’re out of being stuck on a medical bed you and Loki went to that date. You still can’t believe it’s happening. He even did all the preparations and stuff. He brought you to a gorgeous restaurant with beautiful music and the tastiest stake you ever had. It was so much fun. He’s very funny in his own way. You’re both enjoying a walk before going back to the compound when you felt Loki grab your gloved hand. You look up at him.

“What’s wrong?” You asked. He just smiled and kissed your hand.

“I’m just very glad I gave myself a chance to know you more and not let what happened to us on our first meeting get to me. You’re a very fascinating and beautiful lady Y/N. Thank you for being with me today.” He said. You smiled warmly at him as you took off your gloves. You stashed them in the pocket of your coat and brought your hands up to his face but didn’t completely touch him.

“May I?” You asked and you saw his face softened. You told him that you will never touch him without his permission.

“Yes…” he answered as he held both your hands and brought them close to his face. He closed his eyes and sighed at the feel of your skin. Feeling that strange feelings again that you can’t name you’re not sure if it’s yours or Loki’s emotion. You stepped closer to him and tiptoed to reach his waiting lips. You can’t wait to understand that strange feeling but for now you’re gonna enjoy how good it feels.


	3. Skin to Skin (First Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short but it's the only way I can see it go >w<  
> Fluffiness all the way \>u</

You remained there, unmoving as you both savoured the feel of each other’s lips. You sighed in contentment as you feel Loki’s hands leave your hands to slowly wrap around your body, pulling you closer to him removing any space between your beating hearts.

Heat rose to your face as Loki parted his lips to deepen the kiss causing sparks to explode from the tip of your toes shooting up to your chest as he bites your upper lips teasing you with little nibbling bites.

You groaned, impatient to taste him again. Moving your head back a little to pout at his mischievous but beautiful face. He chuckled as he kissed your forehead.

“You must forgive my teasing, sweet cookies.” He said as he let go of your waist to touch your face the same way you did to his. “I was feeling your emotions and it made me want to get as much of it as could.” He grinned looking at your eyes with his playful and sparkling green ones.

You wanted the ground to open up and swallow you at that news. You didn’t realize you’re transferring your own emotions to him. You’re so embarrassed because you were feeling so many things because of him. Things that you didn’t think you’ll be able to freely feel.

“I-I didn’t know….” You whispered shyly.

Loki gave you his heart melting smile tilting your head to look up at him. You nearly lost your mind as you feel the intense need to taste you he’s feeling right now.

“I like feeling your emotions especially because I know I am the one causing them. I shall be greedy and take them all.”

Your heart flutters as he slowly bent down. His hands caressing your cheeks. He’s teasing you again you can feel it so you tiptoed up taking him by surprise as you kiss him hard. Tasting his lips as if you’ve needed it to survive. He groaned, cradling the back of your head to have better access to kiss you deeply. You both signed in contentment as you let go of each other to get some air. You can’t believe this is happening and that there’s someone willing to be intimate with you even with the knowledge of your ability. Loki makes you feel accepted and adored and you made sure to let him feel how thankful you’re that he’s with you.


	4. Skin to Skin (First "I Love You")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

Being with Loki as a couple this past week has been one of the best times of your life. He’s so different from what people around you say he is. He’s sweet, attentive, compassionate and very very caring.

He still does trick you from time to time but you’ve realized he’s only like that to you and to his brother sometimes. He would quietly appear behind you and touch your skin and his emotions would flood your brain. Him missing you after missions that you were not otherer or even just not being able to see each other the whole day. He made sure you feel them and it made you want to just stick yourself on his side like a baby koala. You laughed at that thought, imagining yourself wrapped around your man’s very lean and strong body.

Humming as you wait for your last batch of cookies to finish baking, you’re thinking about your childhood. How you have to always tiptoe yourway around your own mother and father or how people tried to stay away from you calling you names and all other things.

You brought up your right hand and stared at your palm, caressing the center of it with your palm. Sighing as you traced the lines of your palm. The Oven dinged and you’re about to put down your hand when a much larger one wrapped around yours and adoration, happiness, hope and something new… something similar to what you feel when your grandma is around but not quite similar. You shakily took in a breath as you looked up at him through your lashes.

“Cookies…” Loki whispered. He brought your hands to his lips kissing it a few times.

“Yeah, I made cookies.” You whisper as you feel the tingles runs from where his lips touch your skin.

“I l-love…” he swallowed and looked at every part of your face. “Cookies.” He said with one last kiss on your forehead and hurriedly ran off. You frown as you stare at his retreating back. Shaking your head at the way he acted.

“Maybe I should bring him some once they’re all ready.” You smiled at that. And you look for the stucks of tea.

“Oh hey! Whoo cookies! I love your cookies.” Clint came in picking up one cookie from your cooling rack and shoved it in his mouth. “God, this is good!”

“Thank you.” You smile at him as he takes more cookies and shows you a thumbs up as much as his full hands can do.

“No thank you!! Since you came here the kitchen has become heaven so thank you for your cookies, Cookies.” He said and walked out.

You were snilling as you went to get your last cookies in their little warm home as you happily repeated what Clint said and something clicked. You shakily lay the baking pan in the counter as you lean on it.

I love cookies…he said I love cookies… I am c-cookies. You thought as you slowly lost the strength on your legs and you fell down on the floor still clenching the kitchen counter as you feel your throat tighten up, you sob. Sobbing so hard as you clenched your chest. He loves you! He said that…h-he…

“YN!!?” You heard Loki’s shouted. He ran towards you holding you steady as he guided you to lean on his chest. Turning around to sneak your arms around his shoulder and sobbed on his neck. “My sweet sweet cookies, what’s wrong? You’re scaring me.” He said, combing your hair with his fingers.

“Its me…” you asked him. “I am Cookies…?” You smiled up at him not caring how messy you looked at the moment. He wiped your tears smiling softly at you.

“Yes cookies.” He whispered in your ears. “My beautiful Cookies…i love you.” He said.

“I love you too! Omg Loki! I love you so much!” You answered back kissing him hard.


	5. Skin to Skin (First Sleepover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: fluff with a pinch of smut. Implied smut.

“Hey, glad you’re back and… is safe.” You greeted Loki as you walked next to him. Eying him up and down to see if he’s hurt but all you saw is his gorgeousness in all its glory. Nodding your head in approval and seeing he’s very much fine you held his hand firmly to make him stop walking you tiptoed to kiss his cheeks.

“I am glad I am back too, my sweet cookies. I have missed you.” He smiled caressing your cheeks as you stared up at him. You can feel the calm contentment from him and that made you relax completely.

“I hope next time they’ll put us on the same mission.” You pout as you both start walking again.

“Oh you know why they are not doing that.” He laughed.

“Well it was just one time!” You said hands folding on your chest as the memory of your last mission together came to your mind.

It was one big fight with some underground army. It’s one bloody day as they tried to fight you off when you came to take their base down and some very high tech and alien weapons were involved and one of those was able to shot Loki from behind causing you to lose focus as you saw everything. He was thrown and was on the ground unmoving and something inside you snapped.

You cried out running towards him. You felt like your brain was about to explode from fear when he didn’t respond to your call. You can hear your team’s voices over your comms but it was like they’re underwater. You couldn’t understand what they’re saying. All you can think of was Loki is gone and something happened that you didn’t know is possible. Everyone within two meter radius from you all fell down clutching their head, crying out, screaming painfully and some had blood on their eyes and nose. You got to Loki holding him in your arms. He’s eyes were closed but you felt his consciousness trying to slowly wake up. Caressing his cheeks you kept on muttering please wake up in your head again and again. It was like you’re trapped in a bubble and all you can see is him. You only snapped out of it when Nat touched your arm making her calmness rubbed to you. You looked up at her and saw that she’s holding the side of her brain too.

You looked around surprised seeing half of the soldiers fighting you were down.

“I-I did that?” You asked, surprised. You’ve never been able to do that. Influence anyone without physical contact.

“We think so.” Nat said, finally relaxing as the pain in her brain slowly fades.

“I-I…oh god, I’m so sorry!” You gasp. You got scared again with the new knowledge but was able to calm down when you felt Loki’s consciousness in your. Second later his arms came up to your cheek.

“Everything will be alright, sweet cookies. We will figure this out.” He grunted and he pushed himself up sitting down to touch his side. Green mist came out of his hands towards the injury and it disappeared. “I’m sorry that I scared you.” He said kissing your cheeks and that’s how it started. The team tried to keep you away from Loki if the mission is dangerous or when you’re not on a mission you’re in Bruce’s lab trying to figure out how it happend.

“I shall meet you later alright?” You blinked at Loki when he spoke. You’re now in front of the conference room. You nodded.

“Don’t forget we have movie night alright?” You reminded him and walked towards Bruce’s lab.

It was getting dark and you’re in your room waiting for Loki. You’ve brought in snacks and some drinks. Mostly for you because earth’s alcohol doesn’t affect Loki. You also have stocks of movies to choose from. You nervously waited. This will be the first time you’ll have him alone in your room and just the thought had your face heating up.

“It’s alright, it’s just movie night.” Breathing in and out to calm yourself you checked everything again. It’s just you doing your usual hobby with a plus one now. You’re fluffing the pillow for the third time when it came, three soft knocks on your door. Sneaking a nervous peak on your setup you walked to let Loki in.

“Hello gorgeous.” He greeted you kissing your cheek. You’ve been touching Loki a lot now that you’ve become comfortable with his emotions.

“Gorgeous your face.” Laughing you moved to the side to let him enter. “I’m wearing pajamas and have bad hair.”

“You can be in the ugliest clothing midgard can have and still be gorgeous.” He said, pulling you close to steal a kiss and let you go as quickly walking in your room. He’s looking around noting all the stuff you have in. Admiring the photographs you have of you and your dearest grandmother. He’d heard a lot of the wonderful woman that raised you when your own parents failed to do you.

He was staring at one particular picture with you and your grandmother in front of an old looking house. You’re hugging her from behind, your arms wrapped around her shoulders and cheeks pressing against each other. It was a very sweet image but what caught his attention was the necklace your grandmother was wearing. It looks familiar but he couldn’t remember where he last saw it. Shaking his haid he turned to look at you when you called his name. Reaching out a hand to make his walk toward your little comfy made up seat in the foot of your bed.

Slightly cold but strong arms tightening on your waist woke you up. Opening your eyes you came face to face with a firm chest. Face heating up upon remembering how you end up falling asleep on Loki’s side in the third movie. You pushed yourself up a little to look at Loki’s sleeping face. It’s so nice to see him like this. In peace and relaxed. Smiling you traced the shape of his face admiring his beauty. God, you love him so much…

“I love you too my sweet cookies.” He huskily said as his hands went up your side caressing it in time with your tracing.

“How’s your first sleepover? Sorry I fell asleep before the last movie ended.” You said. “Im such a bad host.” You sighed and lay your head on his chest. You felt his shake as he laughed.

“Oh you’re the best host my sweetness.” He said rolling so you’re under him now. “Sleeping beside you and waking up with you as the first face I see. Wouldn’t like it if it was anyone else. Thank you for letting me in your personal space.” He said. Your heart starts beating wildly as he slowly descends his face to yours.

As his lips touched yours, you melted. Nothing matters but Loki and his touches. Your hands went around his back caressing it enjoying the feel of his skin on yours as his lips stole your breath away. You moaned as his tongue liked your lower lips asking permission. You opened your lips savouring the taste of him. He only left you to let you breathe some air, his lips attacking your neck instead, leaving little kisses from your neck to your shoulder.

“I want you…” you whispered to him. You’ve never been this intimate with him but something in your core crave him. Craves to feel all of him and be filled with him.

“I’ve desired you for too long my sweetness. And I shall have you tonight.” He said as flicked his hand using his magic to make your clothes disappear.

“You and your magic.” You giggled and kissed him again. Savouring the feel of his body on your. His smell, his every delicate but sinful moves and that night he fully owned you and it was like everything clicked, you became one in every sense there is. Your body and mind was two sides of a broken glass and you’re whole now.


	6. Skin to Skin (First Public Display of Affection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

You’ve been inseparable since the night you shared. It’s like being with Loki is a lifeline and you love every moment of it. He made it so worth it.

“What is this chaotic place?” Loki asked, staring at the entrance of the amusement part that the team decided to go and visit to relax. Well it was mostly for Clint’s kids and you all joined.

It’s in their small town and it comes one a year and seeing as you all had years without fun you tagged along.

Wearing clothes that will hopefully hide your identities you excitedly went in.

“It’s an amusement park. Oooh!! It’s been so long since I’ve been to one.” You said jumping up and down giddily.

“I am very happy to see you in such a mood. Looks like this.place is living up to its name.” He said as he pulled you to his side, snaking his right arm to keep you still as you both follow your friends.

“I love this place. People are happy here.” You said as you admire every ride and is trying to make a list in your mind on how you’ll ride all of them.

“Guys!” Tony shouted, waving to get all of your attention. “We all should ride that and see who will puke first!” He said like an exciting child. Well you can’t blame him he got all the money but he wasn’t able to have some fun time too except for his parties but that always ends up not fun because of all the hangovers it leaves behind.

“Oh I’d love that!” Sam said. “What’s the price??” He grinned crossing his arms on his chest.

“A week of free time and a getaway of your choice all expenses paid.” Tony answered, making everyone alert.

“-If there’s no earth threatening problem.” Steve continued which everyone approved.

“Wait isn’t it unfair if we make the Asgardians join?” Nat said seriously as he eyed Loki and Thor.

“That i agree with.” Thor said. “me and my brother shall sit this out and let you mortals do it.” He walked next to the two of you and stayed beside Loki.

“Will you be alright there?” You asked him.

Nodding his head he bent to kiss you in the lips fast. You felt your face heat up hearing your friends silly noises seeing the two of you kiss for the first time. “Have fun my sweetness.” He said.

All that was willing to be torture by the Anchor’s away went on it and a little you’re a screaming mess, happily shouting your lungs out.

“I am very happy that you finally found a happy brother,” Thor said as he stood beside his smiling brother. Loki was quietly admiring you from where he’s standing. He can hear your loveñy voice despite the others’ own shouting. He loves seeing you this happy. He suddenly remembered the framed photograph he saw.

“Brother, if you may. I have felt like I’ve seen this sigil but I cannot pinpoint where.” Loki said as he made a glimpse of your photo visible in Thor’s mind.

He got quiet for a while. Trying to think. “It does feel quite familiar…” he said holding his temple. Something from a time when his mother would sit beside Loki came to his mind. There was this legend, a legend of one of Odin’s trusted men came to Midgard to remove all the memories of the frost giants’ attack but never came home. He is the God of the mind. A powerful being that can see, control and bend anyone’s brain with his own.

Loki reminded Thor of the story and realization came to him.

“It is his mark!” Thor said wide-eyed. “Does that mean…he never left Midgard? He…” Thor couldn’t believe this knowledge. Looking at you with amazement.

“He might be connected to Y/N in some ways. No God leaves a symbol of theirs without a reason.” Loki said. “That’s why she was able to influence multiple brains without needing to touch them!? And why Banner couldn’t find anything in her test.” He couldn’t believe this… he thought as he looked at your bright and happy face. How will he be able to break such news to you? That in some strange way you are a descendant of Asgard’s great being and you might get stronger as time passes by.


	7. Skin to Skin (First Valentine's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You’re new to the team and end up messing it up with the God of mischief on your first day in. Knowing his reputation you’re up for a fun time in the compound.

You’re like a ghost floating in the abyss. Floating to an unknown destination. You couldn’t believe what Loki had told you and now it’s all what you can think of. You’re in the compound’s gym trying to tire out your body in hopes it’ll make your mind quiet too.

Somewhere in your blood is not from here? Is that why you suddenly had this power? But why doesn’t your Mom have it? Why you? Did your grandma know? Granny! You’ve been curious about how well she was able to handle your ability when she took you in. Stopping your punches you took your towel wiping the sweat from your face and neck you went up to your room to change.

You tried to open your door but it wouldn’t budge. Frowning you tried it again but it didn’t work.

“What the heck?” You thought. “Friday, can you please unlock my door?” You asked the AI.

“My apologies Ms. Y/L/N, I was tasked to not let you.” Friday’s smooth voice came and it made you frown deeper.

“B-but this is my room…” you said defeatedly as you stare at the closed door.

You’ve stood in front of your own bedroom door for over a minute when you heard it. A click and a little later two firm hands went to cover your eyes.

“Loki, love? Did you lock me out of my own room?” You asked him as you felt him kiss your cheeks that’s not covered by his huge hands.

“I may have done that.” He said slowly, guiding you to walk slowly. “I had the feeling you have forgotten what day today is so I’ve decided to surprise you.” He said. Hearing your door shut as you got inside-you think.

“A surprise hmm…” you said thinking of a way to know what he is planning but Loki knows you too well.

“Oh do not dare to connect to me to know and please you have beautiful eyes but keep them close. I’m gonna let go of you now keep them closed till I say so.” You pouted hearing him say that. Yep knows you too well. You’ve been practicing since you learned that there’s a possibility that you can’t just feel people’s emotions but can also have access to their own mind.

“No yet my sweet darling cookies. You’re so stubborn.” You heard him say and you giggled.

Loki tried his best to make the floor cushion thing that Y/N had made everytime you both are having your movie night but this time he added things to make this day’s mood. She’s been worried since he broke the news to you and he wanted to help take those worries away even with a simple midgardian celebration of Love.

Convincing himself that he did everything perfectly he walked behind his beautiful lover.

“You may open your lovely eyes now my love.” He said and as you slowly opened your eyes a small gasp left your lips.

“Oh…Loki…this is-” you turned around cupping his face and tiptoed to reach his lips. She opened her mouth to savour his taste and Loki did the same. Pouring all the love he felt for her making sure she feels them. You let go first to look at what he did again. “This is perfect…” you said as you examine your room. He made a pillow port on the floor with tons of rose petals. He also put a lot of roses on vases on different corners of your room. There are some heart banners and a strawberry coated cake in the middle and a bottle of wine. In your bed is a huge teddy bear holding a cookie with the words World Sweetest Cookie engraved in the middle. You felt your eyes water as you looked back up at him.

“Please don’t cry sweetness. I hate seeing you cry.” He said, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“These are happy tears.” You sobbed as you admired him. He’s wearing a black suit and his hair is neatly combed.

“I’m not even dressed properly and I’m in my own bedroom. This is perfect, Loki thank you so much.” You said remembering you’re Still wearing your sweat covered workout clothes.

“That won’t be a problem.” He said winking at you as he flicked his hand, a green mist went around you and suddenly you’re wearing a gorgeous red dress complimenting the mood of the room.

He guided you towards the middle of his pillow port and helped you sit down. He then went behind you and sat there. His body enclosing yours. “I know things have been hard for you but I want you to know that i will be here every step of the way. I will help you and protect you for whatever will come. Happy Valentine’s my sweet sweet cookies. I love you so much thank you for making me feel complete for the first time in all the thousand of years alive.” Loki said, his hands smoothly caressing your arms making you feel the comfort and contentment he felt.

And suddenly nothing matters and you know you can face anything life throws at you as long as you have him beside you.

“I love you too Loki. Thank you for a lovely first Valentine’s experience.” You said turning a little to guide his face down to meet your waiting lips kissing him and making sure he also feels how thankful you are and how much you love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi This is Zeph! Thank you so much for staying till the end of this mini-series. I really hope you enjoyed this and had a great time reading it. I would love to hangout and chat with you come visit my Tumblr, it @littleredstarfish <3


End file.
